sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Jasmine Reed
Name: Jasmine Reed Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 11 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Japan, drawing, manga, anime, video games, art Appearance: '''Jasmine is a Hispanic girl of average height and a generous build, standing at 5'3 and weighing at 172 pounds. Her black hair is boyish, often tied into a side pony over her left shoulder and a side-fringe with a clip that accentuates her amber eyes and sandy skin. Her face is youthful, with an oval face, bright hazel eyes, a small nose and thin lips. Her build is more in the shoulders and middle body, with a stocky midsection that makes her look slightly overweight. Jasmine has a very eccentric sense of fashion, inspired by Otona Kawaii, or Adult Cute, a Japanse style of dress for young women. She has an affinity towards cardigans, blouses and skirts, usually consisting of light, muted colors that compliment her hair and skintone. Often she will spend too much thought on designing an outfit, and the Tuesday field trip is no exception. On the day of the abduction, Jasmine was wearing a light green jacket overtop a white blouse, a burgondy skirt and white sneakers. '''Biography: Jasmine was born on the 18th of January, 1998. She is the only child to Anne Reed, Forest Fire Management Officer, and Hector Reed, a novelist. Anne was only nineteen when she had Jasmine, but the Reed family has been a staple of Kingman since the town's inception, and both Anne (and her daughter) were born and raised in the town. Hector (whose birth name is Hector) was born in Albuquerque, New Mexico, and moved to Arizona after a falling out with his family. He met his future wife at a diner, where Anne was working part-time as a waitress. They hit it off immediately, and they married soon after. The Reed family is small, being made up of only Jasmine's parents and grandparents. Anne has lived in Arizona all her life, as have her parents, and she grew up a single child. Her love for the wildlife in Mohave County and the surrounding national parks lead her to becoming a Forest Fire Management Officer. Hector disowned his family once he was of age due to an absuive childhood that was spent in a run-down neighborhood that was rife with crime. The only escape he had from his destructive home life was reading the books he took out through the Albuquerque public library and, after entering high school, writing stories of his own. Jasmine's early childhood was happy, though she rarely spent time with children her age. Her father's occupation allowed his daughter to live comfortably, but most of her time up until entering school was spent in the house, rarely venturing outside of her backyard. There was no need for daycare, with Hector acting as a stay-at-home father, and all of Jasmine's relatives lived only streets away. All of the children nearby were much older than her, so her only friends growing up were her cousins, who only visited occasionally. Jasmine was shy growing up as a result, but she had a grand imaginination and was happy to share it. She spent the days leading up to grade school playing with imaginary friends of all shapes and sizes, her best friend being Caitlyn, a girl her age. Her isolation presented many problems once she entered grade school however. It quickly became apparent that Jasmine was having difficulty connecting. She wasn't the subject of bullying, but she often spent reccess and lunchtime by herself, and she rarely socialized with her classmates outside of group projects. This worried her parents, who wanted to be certain that their daughter had a happy and healthy childhood. Anne thought it was her lack of socializing outside of school, so both she and Hector shuffled Jasmine from playdate to playdate in the hopes of encouraging her to make friends. This rarely worked, and Jasmine spent her early school years with few friends. It wasn't until she entered middle school that she began to open up, if only slightly. This was thanks to her teachers, who were more encouraging and attentive with Jasmine, but it was also the addition of Art. Art quickly became her favorite subject; she loved to draw as a kid, and the fact that there was a class where she could draw was perfect. Many of the friends she made in middle school were made in art class. Her shyness was still a problem, however, and the occasional bullying by other girls in her classes drove Jasmine to start avoiding socializing outside of her family and art class. It became so bad for her Jasmine started eating her packed lunch in the library, or, if the library was unavailable, a stall in the girl's bathroom. Her family never knew, never even considered that there was a problem. The bullying was never severe enough to require anything past a slap on the wrist, and Jasmine never mentioned it to them. They were just happy she was getting decent grades, Hector especially. She had the chance at a future outside of Mohave County, something that not even Anne ever managed to achieve. It was around this time that Jasmine's anxiety began to affect her most. It would be impossible to determine whether she has a mental disorder or not without a diagnosis, but she is prone to panic attacks during high levels of stress. Her first was sometime in the seventh grade, and while they are only occasional, they are signifigant enough to drive Jasmine to the nurse's office. The nurse, her family practitioner, even her parents seemed dismissive as most of her symptoms were internal. Even at an early age, Jasmine felt intense shame and anxiety and subconsciously hid her symptoms from everyone out of fear of what they might think. High school life is often stressful for most students, and Jasmine is no exception. However, high school was also a way for Jasmine to broaden her social horizons. There was an anime club at high school, and she was able to social net of friends who shared the same interests as her. Over time she began to intentionally change her image. She learned that to be able to fit in at high school, she had to be able to put herself out there as her own individual. She had to be somebody, not just herself. It is a personal philosophy she still carries. She showed off her art to her friends whenever the opportunity arose, drawn in her sketchbooks she used to keep hidden away in her schoolbag. She reached out to people, especially those who seemed shy or disconnected from the rest of the class. Lastly, and most importantly, she allowed her interest in anime and by extension Japanese culture define who she is. It is all an act, yes, a staged act made in order to overcome her anxiety. She's been doing it for so long that it is who she is. She no longer questions herself, despite the nagging voice in her head that still tells her she was not good enough. Jasmine has a healthy relationship with her parents, though she is much closer to her father than her mother. Even at an early age Hector acted as the stay-at-home father, and with Anne's schedule being hectic, she naturally spent more time with Hector. His work as an author was never enough to fuel a luxorious lifestyle, but it is enough to provide for his family. Hector is a quiet man, very reserved and patient, and those traits naturally rubbed off on a young, impressionable Jasmine. However, as she adjusted to high school and her interest in drawing manga grew, the time spent with both of her parents lessened. With her mother's schedule and her father's disposition, there would be days where Jasmine would just come home from school, say a quick hello and head straight to her room. Eating at the dinner table became a rare occurence, and some days Jasmine would just cook dinner for herself. Neither parent suspected a thing. Jasmine's condition does not have any visible symptoms save for a tremble in her hands, it is all mental and emotional for her. Despite her change in attitude as camoflauge, Jasmine still falls victim to panic attacks. Nausea, disorientation and irrational fears are what characterize her panic attacks. Even without her panic attacks, there are times where Jasmine will obsess and worry over things that may seem trivial to others. She finds that she cannot control her worries on some days. Focusing on the task at hand is difficult. It affects her performance save for her art, which she has so much reinforcement from her friends that she is confident despite her worries. Jasmine has never been a model student even before high school. However, her grade point average has dampened since entering high school, always lingering between low-to-high C's. She often finishes her homework just before she hands it in and she is terrible at taking tests because they trigger her anxiety. Her parents have shown concern, and she often finds herself hiding bad test grades from them and feigning innocence. She often does better in subjects that she has an active interest in, with her best marks coming from art classes and social studies. This also applies into her extracuricular activities. She is very active in her school's Anime and Art clubs as they give her a chance to show off her art, and she is also a part of the Yearbook Committee because of her friend Caedyn Miller. The rest of Jasmine's free time is usually spent drawing, surfing the internet and watching anime. During the weekend, if she has nothing else to do, Jasmine is fine staying in her room binging on junk food and watching anime. Japanese culture is something that Jasmine goes to many lengths to learn about or engage with. Most of her exposure comes from the media she consumes, though she does keep many books about the Edo period and Feudal Japan in her room. She watches anime and reads manga all the time, and if there is downtime during the school day, her classmates will find her flipping through a comic or watching her phone with one headphone in her ear. She plays video games too, though she mostly plays JRPGs and other games of that nature. Her interest in Japan has acted as fuel for her art and comics, and her big dream is to move to Japan at some point in her life. Visiting the country will not be enough. Jasmine is skilled in her art, a fact that she has no shame in boasting about it. She considers herself a jack of all trades and has a certain amount of skill in sketching, inking and coloring, both on paper and digital. To Jasmine, her art and comics are her life. While her interest cannot be defined as an obsession, her work and people's reactions to it inform her love for it more than she's willing to admit. It even extends past simply her interest in it. Her outfits, her attitude and her way of speaking is often informed by Otona Kawaii, a style of dress that correlates with her shoujo manga. It is, after all, how she managed to blossum and make friends when she entered high school. An overly outgoing personality like Jasmine's can often rub people the wrong way. It certainly does not help that she considers herself an extrovert, and ever since she's entered high school she has made a huge attempt to put herself out there. Since many of her classmates have gone to the same middle school as Jasmine, it can be very jarring to see her go from the quiet wallflower that never really talked to anyone to a loud, gregarious girl who acts like she is everyone's friend. The friends Jasmine does have are few and far between, but the bonds they share are very strong. She finds herself attracted to those who are as affable as her, and those who share many of the same interests as she does. Jasmine can often be clingy to those she is closest with. Those same close friends often see a different side of the lurid Jasmine; that of a socially awkward, insecure girl who has always wanted to fit in. Jasmine has no concrete plans for the future, preferring to push it out of her mind until the next semester. While she talks about moving to Tokyo and becoming a manga-ka to anyone who will listen, the truth of the matter is simply a pipedream. She knows that her parents, having always approved of Jasmine's hobby, would never allow Jasmine to leave the country right after graduation. Art school is a possibility, but not are Jasmine is too enthused about. She sees it as a waste of time and her parents money. Besides, a degree isn't going to help her accomplish her dreams, and to Jasmine dreams trump all else. Advantages: At her best, Jasmine is sharp, a stickler for details and canny, leading her to finding details that many seem to neglect. While many of her fellow students may not like her strong personality, they will think little of her. Disadvantages: At her worst, Jasmine is insecure and her anxiety problems could lead to unwise decisions and even panic attacks. She is also lacking in physical strength, and her size will make it very easy for someone to overpower her. She also has a nasty habit of making snap decisions.There is no changing the fact that she shoots first and asks questions later, as it is not in her nature to second-guess herself. Designated Number: Female student No. 052 --- Designated Weapon: Ball-peen hammer Conclusion: OMG!! You're so kawaii desu!!! I love tiny things, they look so pretty when spread out over a large area. I wonder if you bleed sparkles and rainbows? How about you recreate Higuarashi and start going all yandere. (Thanks for the help Lourvey)- Josie Knight The above biography is as written by Ciel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Ciel '''Kills: 'Joshua Bracewell 'Killed By: 'Kimiko Kao 'Collected Weapons: '''Ball-peen hammer (assigned weapon, to Junko Kurosawa), falchion (from Joshua Bracewell) '''Allies: 'Caedyn Miller 'Enemies: 'Junko Kurosawa, Joshua Bracewell, Min-jae Parker, Kimiko Kao 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Jasmine quickly screamed when she awoke in the library, which attracted the attention of the nearby Coleen Reagan and Lily Caldwell. Jasmine saw blood on Lily, from where Lily had cut herself on accident immediately prior, and immediately retreated and tried to force Lily back. She did calm down, but was disturbed by her own quickness to paranoia and had a brief giggling fit. She offered to aid Lily with her wound and her search for supplies, but Lily only reluctantly tolerated her and Coleen outright left. When Lily also tried to leave without her Jasmine nearly had another nervous breakdown but was comforted by an internal voice she credited as 'Caitlyn', like her imaginary friend from her youth. She wandered for hours without finding anyone before entering the asylum library, where she tried to read and relax. Her suspicions that she wasn't alone were proved violently true. Junko Kurosawa had been quietly wandering the shelves and struck Jasmine with her baseball bat, Jasmine only coincidentally managed to avoid a blow right to the face. Joshua Bracewell and Keith Bauer entered after Junko fled the scene and before Jasmine recovered from the blow, and split up while searching the shelves, they didn't notice Jasmine. When Joshua found her, he decided to kill her in order to prevent a mass collar detonation due to lack of kills, but Jasmine awoke and fought back. She ended up stabbing Joshua to death in the ensuing struggle. Jasmine was then confronted by Keith, who she hadn't realized was nearby. Thinking that he was going to attack her too, she charged at him with the sword, whereupon Keith retreated and begged her not to kill him. She yelled at him and he was scared off. The next day she found Nancy Kyle in the art therapy room and hesitantly approached, the two well aware of what the other had done by that point. Their exchanges were terse, with Jasmine trying to reassure Nancy, but the tension was broken by the arrival of Jasmine's girlfriend, Caedyn Miller. Jasmine didn't hesitate to run to her, to hug and kiss her, which drew Nancy's ire. Caedyn fired back in kind. Nancy backed down and left, and Caedyn and Jasmine left the therapy rooms behind soon after. They stayed together for the next day, and ended up sharing the bottle of whiskey that Caedyn had taken from Jane Madison after witnessing the latter's death. They camped out in the library, where Rene Wolfe and Blair Moore arrived after their own encounter with Nancy. Blair was confrontational, and Jasmine kept out of sight until she left. Jasmine in general found company that wasn't Caedyn somewhat unease inducing, and she was glad when Rene and Caedyn also parted ways, so she could spend more alone time with her girlfriend. After leaving the asylum, Jasmine and Caedyn spent the night in the staff housing block. Jasmine awoke the next morning to the announcements, discovering Caedyn gone. She tried to reassure herself that Caedyn wouldn't abandon her, and once again began conversing with Caitlyn, whom she had begun to hallucinate being in the room with her. As time passed and Caedyn continued to not show, Jasmine began to panic and bolted. Come Day 5 she had decided to ambush a lone target, Min-jae Parker, who'd been stumbling about by himself in the crematorium gardens, she hid on the opposite side of a large willow from him. Her plan was interrupted by the arrival of Alba Reyes and Brendan Harte, who were armed and involved in a terse discussion with Jae. Caedyn found Jasmine, they shared a tender moment while they remained hidden, and Jasmine decided to defer further planning to her girlfriend. Caedyn made the call for them to wait for an opportunity to strike, and that opportunity came when Alba screamed as Jae had fired his crossbow at Brendan. Caedyn took the cue from Jasmine and fired her gun briefly into the air, hoping to cause the tense situation on the other side of the tree to explode into violence. However the plan didn't work, Alba maintained her composure and refused to fire wildly, allowing herself and Brendan to retreat and Jae to investigate, finding them. The ever-present voice of Caitlyn in Jasmine's head demanded she betray Caedyn to save herself. Caedyn and Jasmine tried to smile it off but Jae was predictably unimpressed and kept his weapon leveled at them, demanding they back off. Caedyn told Jasmine to start booking it and she kept Jae busy talking, and that got the voices in Jasmine's head to calm down, at least for now, about her girlfriend's trustworthiness. Day 6 they hid in the lobotomy lab, sharing an intimate moment. In the quietness of their embracing Jasmine began to admit to some extent the feelings she'd been suffering when Caedyn had vanished, and she tried to affirm that they trusted one another still. For now, they did, and as they continued to be physically intimate Jasmine reflected on how Caedyn was good to her despite generally not being good to others. They were promptly separated as 'Caitlyn' wanted space from Caedyn. They ended up trailing Caedyn and observing from the other side of one of the one-on-one room windows while Caedyn murdered Jeremy Frasier in cold blood. When Caedyn left Jasmine was left to argue with herself, with Caitlyn, about the good times with Caedyn coming to a possible end, about Jasmine no longer being safe. Jasmine had to admit to herself, through Caitlyn, that she had to be prepared to fight Caedyn if she wanted to go home. Jasmine concluded that she didn't know if she could trust herself to fight Caedyn, but she could very well trust Caedyn to be willing to fight her. It ended on Day 7. Jasmine was once more trailing behind Caedyn, so when Caedyn entered the storage closet Jasmine was outside of it and could only hear Caedyn suddenly screaming and gunshots, she couldn't see what exactly was happening. Jasmine hesitated, but ultimately her desire to help Caedyn overwhelmed all other logic, she ran in and saw the darkness-shrouded figure of Kimiko Kao holding Caedyn at gunpoint. Jasmine screamed and Kimiko turned the gun on her, firing twice and bringing Jasmine down. Both Kimiko and Caedyn ran to Jasmine, but Caedyn won and held onto Jasmine desperately, trying to assure her that it was all okay. Memories screamed through Jasmine's mind, of the better times they'd had together, and she ignored Caitlyn's voice to make one final request of Caedyn before passing away. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Does a character like G052 qualify as a supporting character when they were apart from their lead more often than not, and when their shared relationship was likely perpetuated only by contrivance and denial on both sides? Perhaps, perhaps not. It almost manages to be compelling in it's own way. ''- Christina Stockton '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Look Nancy. You don't have to get defensive. It's just me and Kay. And you won't hurt'cha. And I keep Kay on a short leash, so...!"'' -- To Nancy, concerning Caedyn. "I never want to hurt you either Kay. You've been so nice to me, even now. I don't even deserve any of it." "C... Caedyn. I... (...) I really screwed up big time, didn't I? (...) Kay. You're... Y-You're amazing. I love you." -- Entirety of her final words. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Jasmine, in chronological order. The Past: *Swimming Pools (Drank) V6 Pregame: *Looking for a Mind at Work V6: *Dramatica *Helvetica Standard *血塗れ桜 *Forlorn and Forgotten Knowledge *Kiss Land *The Scarlet Garden *crushcrushcrush *Love Runs Out *Takao Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jasmine Reed. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students